Mythos
by SabrinaRoslinBane
Summary: Birds of a feather flock together. Or in this case, a group of mythological creatures share a huge castle-like manor. And within this manor, are romances, both budding and blossomed, and a lingering sense of fear due to the health of one of the members of the group. To make it better, a teenage boy upsets the peace.
1. Chapter 1

"Doktor, is time for bed." A low, slightly grumbling voice pulled the Doctor from his thoughts. Red eyes shifted up to the creature in the doorway.

"Vhat time is it?" The Doctor asked softly, looking around the room and noticing light trying to creep from under the heavy velvet curtians.

"Is morning, Doktor. Come to bed." The Doctor nodded a bit, taking his assistant's hand when it was offered and rising gracefully from the floor, black cloak swishing. When he went to step forward, he stumbled, large hands wrapping around his waist and stopping him from hitting the floor. The Doctor let out a shaky breath between his teeth, not fighting as he was lifted up, cradled like a child in the arms of his massive companion.

"Danke, mein freund." The Doctor whispered, resting his head on a broad shoulder, pale fingers idly tracing a stitched scar on his assistant's throat.

"It is alright, Doktor." The other said, low voice shaking the very bones of the Doktor. The large man set the Doktor down in a wooden coffin, mismatched eyes locking onto red ones. "Sleep well, Doktor. You will feel better in the evening."

"Thank you, Misha. You get rest too." The Doctor murmered, red eyes closing and the slightest of smiles appeared as the Doctor fell asleep, fangs showing slightly where they overlapped his lower lip a bit. Misha smiled, making sure his Doctor was secure before closing the lid of the coffin. He left as quietly as he could manage, he was good about being light on his feet but the Doctor was a very light sleeper. Once the bedroom door was shut, the large man wandered down the hall.

He entered the main lobby, not actually planning on sleeping. It wasn't needed, not like it was for the other members of this estate, with the exception of one other all of them slept during the day. That one exception drifted through a wall to the patched together man. "Hello Misha!" The ghost said, saluting the other.

"Hello Jane." The giant rumbled. "Keep voice down, Doktor is asleep." The ghost floated around Misha, his helmet that covered his eyes of no real hinderence to the dead soldier.

"About time. How's he holding up?" Jane asked, his voice having lowered.

"Not well. He can't walk. He's getting much weaker." Misha said, fists clentching. "Why won't he just go eat?! Or he could feed off me. Heart is alive, even if flesh is not so much alive." He said, frustrated at watching his dear friend fall apart.

"I'm not sure why, Misha." The ghost said, drifting up and resting a hand on the giant's shoulder. "I'm sure Doc's got a reason. He's always been private is all." Jane watched as his friend shook his head, fighting back angry tears.

"I'll make him eat when he wakes up." He said. "I'm not letting Doktor starve self." Jane just nodded a bit.

"For now, try to get some rest. Even though we don't need it, it looks like you could use it." Jane said, watching as Misha nodded and stalked off. Jane would watch over the castle. He made it his personal duty to be on guard when the others slept. He was a hard-ass, never willing to budge in his ways, but he cared for his friends deeply.

He drifted through the main hall that evening, some of the tennents starting to wake up. He looked over when Roberto, the demon who always wore a mask came down the stairs. Jane waved back, smiling. There was a thud, and before Jane could turn, he was tackled by what seemed to be a wolf. "Gah! You damned flea-bag! Get off me!" Jane said, laughing as his best friend grinned."

"Ye let ye guard down, laddie! Ye know the punishment for that!" The werewolf said, grabbing the ghosts sides and tickling him. Jane burst into laughter, trying to escape his friend's grip and only losing his helmet.

"Damon, damnit Damnon!" Jane said between laughs. "S-Stop! Stop!" He said, unable to stop laughing.

"Say it! Say it and I'll let ye go!"

"Ah! N-No... HAHAHAHAH! F-Fine! UNCLE!" Jane said, still laughing even as Damon got off him. Jane pushed himself off the floor, fixing his helmet, watching Damon's tail wag wildly. "Crazy fool." He said, scratching behind the wolf ears on his friend's head. Damon, of course, made a happy sound and grinned.

"Ye know it, Lad." He said, grinning. Roberto chuckled, making coffee for the house. There was a thud and some swearing from upstairs, and Dell started coming down the stairs.

Dell was a most peculiar creature. He was half dwarf, and half orc. He was short, but with great strength and could work great with metals of any kind. He had a naturally calm temper, but once he got riled up he was a force to be reckoned with. He got a cup of coffee from Roberto, kissing the demon on the cheek while rubbing his head.

"Fell of that damned bed again." He said. Roberto chuckled softly, resting a hand on Engie's back. The house was coming to life again as night fell, everyone going off to do their own thing. No one noticed when the door crept open, and a teenager slipped in. He had been dared to stay the night at the supposidly abandoned mansion, so he would.

He crept upstairs, afraid of making too much noise. He wasn't sure why, but his senses told him that too much noise would be a horrid mistake, and potentually his final one. He crept down a hallway, and into a room, looking around. Books were covering every surface, and stacked on shelves. Some sat perched on lamps or in mounds on the floor. It was dark in the room, and when he turned a corner to go around some shelves, he slammed right into a tall and cold figure.

At first, he thought he had collided with a poorly placed marble statue, until he looked up to see red eyes peering into his own. He screamed, and out of fear lashed out at the red eyed creature. His hand hit a solid jaw bone, and the wrist of that same hand was caught in an iron grip. The other hand was caught and brought with the first, the teen finding himself pinned to the book case with his arms over his head. "You foolish mortal. You have zhe nerve to sneak into my home, and zhen swing at me?" The angered vampire hissed.

The teen whimpered, terrified. And when he saw already long fangs extend, he started crying, terror in his tear-filled eyes. His hair was grabbed, and only then did he realize the vampire had him pinned by one hand. When his hair was pulled his head tilted to the side, exposing the tanned throat of the boy. He was always outside, hanging with his friends or doing track. A nice tan wasn't enough to dissuade the vampire though, and all he could do was gasp and tense and the fangs sunk into his skin.

He could feel the draining of his blood, but nothing was worse than the agony that he suddenly picked up on from the vampire. He realized he could feel the Vampire's emotions. Agony, anger, sorrow. It mixed together in a horrible knot that sat in his stomach, and when the vampire pulled back, he fell forward and dry-heaved. Adolf made a low sound in the back of his throat, shuffling backwards and keeping a hand on the bookshelf to keep himself upright.

"This is no place for you, child. Go, and do not return. You'll only be spared once." The boy scrambled to his feet. "Oh, and Andy." The boy turned, eyes wide with fear upon the fact the vampire knew his name. "Beware the others. Some are not as forgiving about intruders as I." Andy ran from the liberary, racing down winding halls, lost and not sure how to get out. He ran from the vampire, from the lingering agony he still felt from the connection he and the vampire had shared. He opened the door to a room, hoping for a new hall, and instead finding a new horror.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy first noticed what looked like a soldier with no legs. The man was sitting on a sofa, red uniform bloodstained in some areas. It took Andy a moment he could see through the guy. He also noticed that what he thought was a dog, was actually a man, a very hairy man, with very wolf-like teeth. A ghost and a werewolf. Andy remembered what the vampire said, about the others not being so kind. He turned to run.

"HUMAN!" The ghost yelled, moving through walls. The werewolf tackled him, growling. Andy looked in fear into the one orange-gold eye, the other covered by an eyepatch. The teen tried to shove the wolf off him, but was still weakened by blood loss and terror was trying to get his limbs to lock up.

Damon growled even more, normal smile gone and replaced instead with anger. "What are ye doing here, Lad? Ye should know better then to walk into a lion's Den." Andy whimpered, trying to pull away. That's when Damon noticed the fang marks. He made a low sound, confused. He got off the teen and hauled him up, dragging his to where everyone, the exception being Adolf, was gathered.

"Human stumbled in here. Woulda jus' killed 'im but 'e's bit." Damon said, Scottish accent somewhat thick at the moment.

"It is a good thing he's not dead, mon ami. I do not feel like dragging another soul to hell today." A low, French voice said. Andy turned his head and saw a cloaked figure, a skull mask under a hood, a hole in it to allow a cigarette through.

"This is getting bloody dangerous. Bad enough hunters are after you lot, now kids are gettin' in. And with Doc sick, it's even worse." A low voice said. Andy had heard stories of people who actually went out and hunted the supernatural. They always wore a specific marking on their sleeve, a stake through a rose. Until now Andy thought it was a load of crock, but never before had he been so thankful to see another human.

"Can't leave." A large creature said. Andy wasn't sure how the hell he missed this guy.

"F-Frankenstein's Monster?" He shakingly asked, horrified. To his surprise, the group started laughing. A man, who he was pretty sure was a demon, answered, but all he heard was some muffling. A shorter guy translated, Andy wasn't sure what he was.

"As Roberto was sayin', Frankenstein is what Doc was thinkin' of when he made Misha. Wanted to see if it would work ta' get his friend back. Didn't get his friend, but made a new one." Dell said, accent distinctly Texan.

"That's… actually kinda cool. Which one is Doc though?" He asked, hoping he might live longer if he kept talking with them.

"You met Doktor. He is the one who bit you." Misha said, pointing to the markings with a large hand. "He spared you. Why?"

"I-I dunno. He just kinda, let go and told me ta leave. I got lost on the way out." Andy said softly.

"Speaking of Leaving, what are you doing here, Maggot?!" A loud voice said, Jane coming through the floor to glare right in Andy's face.

"S-Some buddies of mine dared me, Sir! We thought it was abandoned, Sir!" Andy said, back going straight. His brother had been in the military and taught him how to behave.

"Abandoned?" Jane questioned, softer now. He and the others pulled away from Andy, whispering amongst themselves. Dell walked up to Andy.

"Son, what year is it?" He asked.

"2014…" Andy said, raising and eyebrow.

"Boys, it's been 75 years….." Dell said softly, stunned. "We've been here 75 long years….."


	3. Chapter 3

"We're going to need to be updated when it comes ta society." Dell said, adjusting his ponytail, which sat low and showed under his hardhat. "Mik, any way you can get information?"

"Eh, little flaky there, Dell. I've been here as long as you." Mik said in return.

"Wait, if you're a hunter, how the hell did you last 75 years without dying or becoming super wrinkly?" Andy asked, mind jumping to conclussions like zombies, or something he's never heard of.

"Oh, mon petit lapin, 'E is no longer 'uman, that's how. 'Is name was taken off zhe list of Death. 'E can not age or die." Andy felt a chill go down his spine, and he couldn't make himself turn around. A figure glided into his line of sight. It was heavily robed, floating a few inches off the ground, and when it turned from where it was now beside Mik, a skeleton mask showed through the shadows. A hole was in the mask, and through it a cigarette.

"Why was his name taken off?" Andy asked softly, voice slightly unsteady in the presense of the reaper.

"'E flirted with Death." The masked figure said softly, the hunter blushing slightly. Andy watched them for a moment, clearly confused.

"Oh, you two are dating? Right?" Andy said, Dell laughing and the two looking stunned. A second later, he was pinned to a wall, a knife pressed to his throat. Death held him tight, mask moved so he was staring at Death's real face.

"You will tell no one." He hissed. "Or your name will be written on the list with your blood."

"H-Hey, settle. I-It's alright i-in this time period. G-Gays are g-getting married in most o-o' the states now." Andy said, eyes wide and fear in his voice.

"Really? It's changed?" Misha asked, walking over and pulling Death back. "Easy Mortier." Misha said. "He can't escape." Misha assured, Mortier nodding and drifting back to Mik. Andy yelped when he was picked up by Misha, the monster's hand clutching his shirt and hauling Andy way off the ground. "As for you, leetle man, Doktor may have let you go, but I won't. You will work for us. You tell us about modern world, we keep you alive."

"B-But I've got a family! Y-You can't just keep me! My friends'd call the cops, and my Ma will start looking!" Andy stammered out.

"You will leave. But you will be back. If we have to drag you back we will." Misha said. "As for friends, if they come, I feed them to Doktor." He said, dropping Andy. The boy landed roughly on his tailbone but quickly stood. "Go." Misha said, and Andy ran. He found his way out, and ran down the hill to the street. He kept running, his speed picking up the further he got. He ran faster then he had ever run before, and shoved his way into his house.

His mother turned, surprised, because he was home. It was almost three in the morning, she had just woken up to get a glass of water. She hugged Andy tightly, seeing his petrified expression.

Several hours later, Misha went to get the doctor since the sun would be up soon. He entered the liberary, and glanced around. He spotted the vampire sitting on the floor, the curtains open. The sun was just starting to edge up, but when it rose the vampire would be right in it's blazing path. He moved to shut the curtains, when he felt a light tug on his pants. He looked down to see a frail hand clutching tightly to his pants. "Nein. Leave zhem open..."

Misha looked at Adolf, worry creasing his brow. He knelt down, and noticed tear tracks on the vampire's face. Adolf looked tired, and blood was caked to his lip. He thought it was from his earlier meal. He wiped it off with a large but gentle thumb. "No Adolf, the sun is bad for you." Misha said gently.

"Misha, please. Let me go." Adolf said, looking away from his companion. "Just let me go. You go live your life. Leave me here to burn and rot. Just let me go. You live your life." Adolf said, a single tear tracking down the pale face. Misha watched it, feeling his stomach twist. He could see the pain in the doctor's eyes.

"Nyet, Doktor. Is bed time, not leaving time." He said, just above a whisper. He picked Adolf up, carrying him like a bride, even though the vampire struggled against him.

"Misha! Bitte! Let me go! I vant to join him! He's so close!" Adolf said, trying to get away.

"Who Doktor?" Misha asked patiently. He had never seen Adolf throw a fit like this. Normally the doctor was very dignified, silent and patient with things. Sometimes angry, but not crying, not pulling so hard away.

"My best friend! Half the man you were made from!" The vampire said, as if Misha was supposed to say that. Adolf twisted, leaning over Misha's shoulder, stretching towards the window. When it wnet out of sight, Adolf started yelling in German, hitting against Misha's shoulder. It would have hurt if the vampire wasn't so weak. Misha thought of a toddler throwing a fit, and was sad to realize Adolf was no stronger.

Misha again held Adolf like a bride when the vampire started coughing. He entered Adolf's room, and looked down just as the vampire pulled his hand away from his mouth. On the white fabric in the pale hand was something that made the massive monster's heart stop. Both men silently focused on the dark, near black goo spotting the cloth.

It was blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Word of Adolf coughing up blood rippled through the house quickly. Misha refused to leave Adolf's side, keeping close to the vampire and watching over him closely.

Mik was with Mortier, the two sitting side by side close together on Mik's bed. "What's wrong with him?" Mik asked after a few long moments of silence. "What's wrong with the Doc?" Mortier let out a soft sigh, smoke escaping from his parted lips and curling in the air before slowly vanishing.

"'E made me promise not to tell." Mortier said softly. "I 'ave never seen zhe Docteur as broken as I 'ad in zhat moment. 'E told me what was wrong, but said I could not 'elp 'im. 'E doesn't want to be saved." The reaper ran his fingers gently through Mik's hair. "I can understand why, in a way. 'E misses someone who was collected years ago. 'E wants to join that person." Mik made a low sound.

"Poor bloke. So it's heart break that's gettin' to him." Mik said softly.

"Oui. 'Eart break." Mortier agreed. He watched his lover for a moment, trying to imagine what it would be like to lose him. He couldn't. He had never wanted to, and that was why he had erased Mik's name in the first place. So he wouldn't have to. He ground out his cigarette in an ash tray on the night stand, and silently hugged the hunter tightly. Mik was a bit confused, but he hugged Mortier back, not questioning anything.

Dell had heard about it too, and was sitting with Roberto having a beer. They sat in respective silence, both of them knowing that Adolf was likely dying. They hand no words to share, they just sat in each other's company. Roberto reached out after a while, holding Dell's hand in his. The demon almost felt as if he was drowning, fear for their friend closing his throat to where he couldn't really breathe, let alone do much else. He was severely thankful when Dell chose to hug him. Roberto curled up a bit, leaning against Dell's side. The world he's painted in his mind was edging with gray. Normally the colours were bright, happy, flowers smiling at the sun.

He's never seen his flowers cry before.

He wished he could join them but demons can't cry.

Jane was throwing a fit. The ghost was screaming, throwing things. Damon ducked, a chair sailing over his head. "It's not fair! He can't just give up like that! He's been here longer than any of us! He's been there for all of us!" Jane said, going to grab something else when a strong hand wrapped around his wrist. Jane looked up at Damon, stopping his rage for a moment.

"I don't like it either." Damon said softly. "But all we can do is be there for Doc until he goes. We don't know the details, maybe he has been fighting to hold on. Don't be mad at him, Jane." Damon's ears were laying back, his tail down and still. Jane moved, hugging Damon tightly.

"I don't want him to go." Jane whispered. "He's our friend. He's why we met. I don't want to lose Doc." Damon hugged Jane back tightly, his claws resting lightly on Jane's back.

"I know." Damon whispered. "I know. But we gotta be calm for him. Help him where he needs it. You know how he feels about us worrying though. Remember what he told you after he'd been stabbed?"

"Yeah, 'If I hear the words "Need any help, Doc" one more time I will personally burn sage in your room.'" Jane quoted, chuckling softly at the memory of the irritation on Adolf's face through it.

"There's a smile! Glad to see that back. Let's get this a bit cleaned up before Doc has my fur for lettin' ya make a mess!" Damon said, accent getting thicker once more. It tended to fad out when the werewolf was upset, since he had been in America so long by now. "Then I got ta get ta bed, Lad."

Andy woke up to his alarm going off. He sat upright, glancing around his room. It was Sunday morning, he was in his room. He wasn't dead, he confirmed that by placing a hand over his heart. He got up and got dressed, thinking that maybe last night had been a horrible dream. He looked into the mirror to see two puncture wounds, brusing around that area. He threw on a jacket, zipping it up all the way so it covered the wound. It was somewhat warm for a jacket, but he didn't want questions about the marks.

He went downstairs and ate breakfast, trying to act as normal as possible. His stomach was in knots though. It wasn't a dream, which meant supernatural beings were after him. He didn't want to upset them, so he was going to head to the liberary in hopes of figuring out where they left off so he could bring them up to date. "Hey Ma, what happened 75 years ago?" He asked, looking up from his scrambled eggs.

"Uhm, it would be just a little bit after Hitler invaded Poland." She said. "World War II and all of that happened. Why?" She looked at her son.

"History teacher told us to find out over the weekend. Figured I'd just ask you." Andy said quickly. He wolfed down his breakfast. "I'm heading to the liberary, wanna find out some stuff about World War II. Maybe I can get some extra credit." He kissed his Mom's cheek and left. He would start there, and skim through things before his time so he can show them what all they missed.

He spent hours at the liberary, and wrote down a ton of notes. He was tired and had a headache when he was done, but instead of going home, he trudged up to the manor. The sun was just starting to go down, and Misha was the one who answered when Andy knocked. "Here. Some basic notes to get you caught up." He said, before turning around and walking away to go home. Misha watched Andy leave, before shutting the door.

Dell came up. "Was it the kid?"

"Da. He gave us papers to catch up." He handed them over to Dell.

"I'll skim them over. How's Doc?"

"I'm going to wake him up now." Misha said, moving up the steps. He opened the door, moving quietly to the coffin. He opened it, and found the vampire sleeping peacefully, chest rising and falling with each breath. Misha smiled a bit, glad to see Adolf relaxed and alive.

"Doktor, time to wake up." Misha said softly, watching as the vampire stirred, and blinked open his eyes. The vampire pushed mimself into a sitting position, rubbing one eye.

"Ach, evening falls so quickly anymore." He grumbled, earning a chuckle from the giant.

"Da, doctor. Evening falls fast." He said, picking Adolf up carefully. "What do you want to do tonight, Doktor?"

"Read. I have many books I vant to finish." Adolf said. Misha nodded, and held the doctor with one arm, the vampires knees resting over his forearm, and the vampire's back against his shoulder. Misha took note that even the vampire was severely pale, he still managed to look regal and dangerous.

Misha carried Adolf to the liberary, setting him at the desk carefully. Adolf grabbed a book, flipping it open. Misha watched the vampire become absorbed into the tale. After a moment, a question came to his mind. "Doktor, where did I come from?" He asked softly.

"I made you. From half of my best friend, and half my vorst enemy." Adolf said, never looking away from book. "Misha, could you please make some tea?" He asked, red eyes glancing away then. Misha nodded and walked off, thinking that over.

Another question came to mind. Which part of him was Adolf's best friend?


	5. Chapter 5

"Doktor?" The doctor looked up from his book, spotting his patched together assistant in the doorway.

"Yes Misha? It's not time for bed, is it?" He asked, red eyes glancing towards the thick curtains as the large figure came and knelt before him.

"No Doktor, I just have question." The large male said. Adolf set his book down, concerned by the expression on the other male's face.

"Vhat is it?" He asked gently.

"You said I was made from your best friend, and your worst enemy. Which parts were your friend?" He asked, looking embaressed for even asking such a thing.

"Oh, Misha." The Vampire said, smiling gently and brushing his fingers gently over Misha's cheek. "Zhe most important parts were mein friend. Like zhat green eye of yours, zhat smile, and his heart." Adolf rested his hand on Misha's chest, feeling the strong organ beating under his cold and pale fingers. "You have his mind. He vas veak though..." Adolf said, his smile fading and tears faintly forming. "He vas veak, and his body wouldn't last. So I used mein enemy's body, fixed it after destroying it so zhat heart and mind could have a home strong enough for them to thrive in." He forced away the tears at the memory of his friend, and caught his creation's jaw in his hands. "You are made from zhem, but not zhem. You are you, and you are zhe most loyal friend I could ever ask for." He whispered, looking into the blue and green eyes of the giant.

"Doktor, please. Close your eyes." The kneeling man whispered. And when the vampire did so, he leaned forward, catching the vampire's cold lips in a kiss. He expected to be bitten or shoved back from crossing a line, but was greatly pleased when Adolf wrapped his thin arms around his neck and kissed back. The lonely vampire and his faithful assistant stayed like that for a while, and when the kiss broke, Misha pulled the fragile vampire into his arms. "I love you, Doktor."

"I love you too, Schatz." The vampire whispered, hugging his companion tightly. "I love you too."

Misha held Adolf carefully, petting the vampire's hair back. The vampire made a near purring sound before being overcome with a fit of coughing. Adolf pushed Misha back, coughing into a cloth. Adolf's body convulsed with the coughing, before he slumped forward, falling against Misha, limp. Misha glanced at the cloth, which literally dripped with blood. Mortier suddenly apppeared, sythe in hand. He froze when he realized where he had been summoned to.

"Non. Non! Misha, somezhing needs to be done now!" Mortier said, dropping his scythe and moving Adolf so the vampire was laying flat on the ground. "He needs food, slit your hand. Force feed ze Docteur." He said, gently prying Adolf's mouth open as Misha did so.

They forced the doctor to take in the blood, Mortier keeping a check on Adolf's vital signs. Adolf's chest suddenly heaved upwards with a breath, dull red eyes flickering open. The vampire was clear out of it still, but alive at least. "I'm going to get Mik. He needs human blood." Mortier said, gliding out of the room at a fast speed. It wasn't long until the hunter arrived with Death.

Adolf was resting against Misha, his eyes not really tracking anything. Mik unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, adjusting it so part of his throat showed. He used one of his knives to make a small cut. Misha shifted Adolf forward, and once the vampire caught scent of the blood he automatically bit. Mik stiffened, grunting softly, and then his eyes widened when the crash of emotions came from the vampire. Mik had the sense of drowning when the first thing to hit him was a deafening agony.

The hunter forced himself to hold still and focus. His hunting skills taught him to block out the actual pain, and figure out why he felt it. He knew it came from the vampire, and he guessed it was the pain of starvation, it had that sort of ring to it. He also sensed emotions that came from the vampire. A thrill of feeding, a low hollow of a barely-mending heart, a tired feeling. Adolf was worn down, that's what the tired was. The old vampire was feeling his age.

Eventually Adolf's mind clicked into place, and he pulled back. Mik was supported by Mortier, his mind fuzzed from the withdraw of such powerful emotions. He understood why vampire victems don't like discussing the attack. It was just so powerful, and left you feeling almost empty when it ended, your own emotions not powerful enough to fill the gap.

Adolf made a gagging sound. Misha wrapped his arms carefully around the vampire, startled. Adolf hunched over as well as he could, and seemed to about to throw up. Mik grabbed the front of Adolf's cloak. "I-If you force that up, I-I'll beat the shit outta you, Doc." Mik growled, his senses returning. Adolf looked at Mik, red eyes locked onto clear blue. "You need it more than I do. I'm happy to give it up, alright? Don't make it a waste."

Adolf ran his tongue over a fang. "D-Danke, Herr Mundy." Adolf whispered, forcing himself to keep human blood down for once. He felt it burning through his system, and it almost hurt after going so long without. That didn't stop the guilty feeling though. In a way it was like survivors guilt. He took from others, and lived through everything, while his victems normally died.

Adolf leaned back against Misha, eyes closing. It didn't help him that the one he fed from was a friend. He brought these people into his home to give them a safe place to live, and here he was feeding off them because he was too weak to go without blood. He opened his eyes when he felt Misha's hand move through his hair.

Misha had such a look of worry and love in his eyes. Adolf forced a small smile for Misha. "I'm alright now." He promised. He pushed himself away from Misha, and made himself stand. He swayed, Mik and Mortier both reaching out to catch him after jumping to their feet. He waved them off, and extended a hand to his companion to help him up. Misha took his hand and stood, Adolf having to strain to keep a grip.

Adolf couldn't yet walk, but he could stand, even if it looked like he was on a boat with how much he swayed. Mik grinned, glad his blood had helped his friend that much. Misha wrapped an arm around Adolf's waist, keeping him upright fully. Misha was very happy to see some of Adolf back, even if the vampire was still frail. "We have information about the new Era. Let's go see what Dell has found." Misha said, gently lifting Adolf and the four of them went downstairs to study the new world.


	6. Chapter 6

When they got downstairs, Andy was over, having left for school early enough to have a bit of time to visit them. "Anyways, my Mom won't be home tonight, so I'll be by after practice to take you guys to my place so I can teach you." Andy said. He glanced over when he saw Misha and Adolf, and paled slightly.

"Uh, Hey guys." He said, waving a bit. "Anyway, I got to go to school. You guys read the papers and I'll see you all tonight." He left, keeping away from Adolf when Misha set him down. He left, running down the long driveway. Adolf held a hand out for the papers, and Roberto was kind enough to hand them over. Adolf leaned against Misha's strong side while reading, eyes flicking fast over the pages, switching from typed information to hand written and back again with no need to pause.

"Technology certainly has advanced." He commented, passing the papers back. "I vonder vhat zhe medical field has done." Mortier smiled a bit.

"Ah, now zhat, I know about. Zhe life expectancy of humans is much longer now." Mortier said. "And what they live through is amazing." Adolf smiled at this piece of information, glad things have gone so much further. Misha noticed that Adolf's lean was starting to become more pronounced, so without a word he carried the vampire to a very specific chair.

No one sat in this chair except Adolf. And it wasn't that it was uncomfortable, it was actually quite the opposite, it was simpily the fact it was Adolf's chair. It was high-backed and carefully carved, dark red velevet lining it. It had all the look of what one would think a vampire would have. Adolf smiled a bit when he was in his chair. It had been nearly a month since he had come downstairs. At first it was just because the stairs were somewhat hard. It had escalated from that point to where Adolf was today, unable to walk but with some ability to stand.

Roberto moved and sat in front of the chair, looking up at Adolf, asking a muffled question. Adolf smiled, and shifted his weight, leaning forward slightly. "In Zhe Victorian era?" Adolf asked in return, getting an excited nod. Adolf started telling a story, Misha and Dell drifting over to listen. Before long everyone was gathered around the vampire, listening to one of his many tales.

Story after story was told by the eldest of the group, until it was almost mid-day and Adolf was clearly tired. Misha picked the doctor up, and everyone started trudging off to bed. Adolf smiled at Misha when he was laid down. "Sleep well, Doktor." Misha said softly, leaning down at the vampire's request and accepting the light kiss. Misha smiled as he closed the lid to the coffin, letting the vampire rest.

After school, Andy had track practice. He changed into his work out clothes, and went onto the track. He joined the other boys in stretching and watching the girls run. While some boys flirted, Andy would yell out bits of encouragement, pieces of advice. "Lean forward a little, Sara!" He yelled out, pulling his leg up behind his head.

When it was the boys' turn to run, the girls cheered him on. Andy was somewhere in the middle, and was running hard, trying to get up to the front. From the edge of his vision, he thought he saw Adolf. He got startled, and ran faster, easily passing the others and taking lead. After getting many paces ahead, it occured to him that with the sun it couldn't be Adolf, but he kept moving at that pace. His panic having let him get the boost he needed.

He beat both the others, and the overall best score for time going around the track. Andy's chest heaved for air but he grinned, having done well. Practice continued like that, laps run, hurdles jumped. By the time it was over he was exhausted, and took himself home to shower before he got the Munster's to his house. That was his name for them, having seen his older brother watching reruns of the show online. After his shower, he downed an energy drink and left.

Adny walked to the manor, and was let in by Misha who said he would have to wait until the sun went down. Misha led Andy to the liberary, so Andy would have something to do. He found a book that was at least kind of interesting and started reading it. A good while later the door opened, and the hunter was there. "Oi, Adolf wanted to speak with ya before we left." He said. Andy got up, nervously following Mik to a room.

Mik knocked once and opened the door. Sitting lightly on the lid of a coffin was Adolf. "Zhank you Mik. Ve vill be down soon." Mik nodded and left, closing the door to let Adolf have his conversation with Andy. "Zhank you, Andy, for teaching zhe ozhers about zhis vorld. It vill be good for zhem to know vhat to do and to take zhe chance to leave zhe manor." He said softly.

"Aren't you coming along with them?"

"I vill go, but zhere is little reason for me to learn. I'm alive because Mik sacrificed blood, I am too veak to hunt though, and I von't feed from Mik repeatedly to go back to full strength. I von't hurt my friends like zhat." Adolf said, shaking his head a bit. Andy watched Adolf, remembering the agony coming from the vampire when they were connected.

"So, like, you're starving yourself? Is that why you hurt so much?" Andy tentively walked over, sitting on the coffin beside Adolf, looking up at the dark haired man.

"It hurts, yes. But not as much as having countless lives on your hands. My hands, zhey are stained vizh blood after many centuries of killing." Adolf said softly. "I don't vant to add more lives."

"Well, what if you took kinda small amounts from someone until you're strong enough to hunt, then only go after criminals. You won't have to kill them, but if they do die, who really cares? They diserved it either way." Andy said. Adolf looked at Andy, considering this option.

"I don't vant to keep drawing from Mik, zhough. Vhere vould I find zhose small amounts of blood to gazher strength?" Andy scratched the back of his head.

"I dunno. I suppose I could let ya bite me again. I'm a runner, so I have a strong heart, I can take it." Andy grinned. "Then you could totally come watch one of my track meets!" He said, before blushing slightly. "Uh, you know, if you want to. It'd be cool to have someone watch for once." He muttered, looking down. He felt a hand settle on his back.

"Vonce I get my strength up, I vill go to all of your track meets, I promise. But, ve von't start zhis tonight." He said, giving Andy a little smile. Misha came up and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Doktor, Andy, are ready to go?"


End file.
